The Inventers
by Elli-Rose123
Summary: Nothing to do with the 'As i lay dying' books, Just needed a genre.   About a girl with no reflection, and boy with a curious eye. What happens may surprise you, and what you think could just be the opposite.


The Inventors

Something along time ago went wrong. If you took a photo of the girl, she won't show. If she stood in front of the mirror, there would be nothing to see. Because, you see, she was barely human. It goes back to her parents, they're inventors you see, and they were trying to recreate a human. In other words; make a robot, and to test their theories they used their daughter. Some say it's cruel, others that it's horrible, but the girl is ten now and after five years she didn't really notice anymore.

Now we go back to the boy and living across the road from her, he knew there was something not quite right. They became friends at school, walking to and from together every day. Although she never really said much. Until one day the girl was walking, and then something happened. The mechanics in her head stopped. She fell and became unconscious. Slowly as the turbines started up again she came into consciousness and got up as if nothing had happened. Being just near her house, she walked to her door. The boy asked if she was alright but she just kept walking.

He knew had to investigate because something strange was happening in that house. He wanted to talk to the girl, ask her what happened. He tried to find her at first break the next day, but couldn't. He looked everywhere but there was no sign of her. He went home that day confused, planning to try his luck tomorrow.

For the next few weeks, the boy spent almost every break looking for her, but was always unsuccessful. Eventually he stopped off at her house on the way home and planned to ask her parents if she was alright. Realising that he had never actually been to the girl's house, he found himself nervous. Plus, they had never really had a full conversation, so he didn't know much about her, maybe they were just on holiday.

The girl, however, had never left home. Her 'parents' had programmed her to only say certain things, which is why she never really spoke. However, the inventors had forgotten something. The girl had a mechanical brain, yes, so she had no emotions, like other people. So the inventors didn't plan on somebody, like the boy, to wonder where she was. Although, he did wonder and his curiosity got the better of him.

The boy went around to the girl's house that afternoon.

"Hello," said a bored and voice, belonging to the mother.

"Umm, i was wondering if Rosie was o-"

"Ok?" said the women, cutting him off. "She's fine, come inside."

Nobody had ever cared about the girl before, and the women couldn't handle somebody figuring it all out. Even though the boy knew nothing, the inventors weren't taking any chances.

Walking back inside the boy followed her. They turned several corners and went through at least three rooms before they stopped at a set of stairs. She turned to him, expecting that he would have said something by now. He just stayed quiet.

"Down the stairs and to the left, you'll find her." She said breaking the silence.

The boy nodded, turned and went down the stairs.

One step at a time he slowly got to the small room that was down there, and sitting in the corner was the girl. He rushed over to her. Asked if she was ok, but there was no reply. The door he had come through was now closed and locked. Leaving just him, the girl and the inventors.

Before he knew what to do, the inventor had crossed the room. He felt dizzy and fell to the ground with a syringe hanging out of his arm. When he woke he found it hard to comprehend what he was doing. He found it hard to breathe and harder to think. Slowly he managed to stand and he walked around trying to feel his legs again. In the corner of his eye, he could see a table, with one single draw. Looking inside there was just a sheet of paper with labels and instructions to what looked like a small work house. Then he blacked out again.

In the distance he could hear drilling and metal being dropped and bolts being tightened. Waking to the sound of factories pumping out smoke he saw a mirror on the bedside table. It took him a second to remember where he was, a dark room with the girl on the other side. He picked up the mirror, and saw nothing. He looked in the mirror again holding it directly in front of his face but still there was nothing.


End file.
